This invention relates to personal hygiene and has been devised particularly, though not necessarily solely, to provide methods of, and means for, personal cleaning and/or drying following defecation or urination; or for cleaning and freshening by women during menstruation.
Humans conventionally use toilet tissue drawn from a roll for cleaning after defecating. Females also use toilet tissue for drying after urinating and for cleaning and freshening during menstruation.
Toilet tissue is essentially a raw material. Whatever the task for which it is used, prior to commencing the cleaning, drying or freshening operation, each individual typically configures a quantity of toilet tissue into a xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d which meets that individual""s preference for the task ahead. There tend to be common forms of xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d formed from toilet tissue. A first form is achieved by wrapping paper drawn from the roll about an outstretched hand, primarily to ensure coverage of the fingers. A second form is achieved by folding sections of paper drawn from the roll over each other to provide a pad. This is typically held in position to overlie the fingers and, perhaps, part of the palm of the hand by anchoring a corner or edge of the pad between the thumb and the adjacent edge or side of the palm. The third typical form of product is achieved by drawing paper from a roll into a wad which is then directed or worked into the area to be cleaned or dried principally using the fingertips.
Whatever form of xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d is chosen, our investigations suggest that the consumer is equally concerned with keeping the hand out of contact with the products being cleared away, as with ensuring the cleaning task is being completed effectively.
With the above factors in mind, it is not surprising that, regardless of the configuration of xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d chosen, a substantial proportion of the tissue taken from the roll plays no part in the cleaning or drying function. Further, many of the resulting pads or wads of tissue are quite bulky, are often difficult to flush, and can lead to blockage in sewerage systems.
A number of potential substitutes for conventional toilet tissue have been proposed in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,789 describes a disposable, finger-protecting mitt designed for, amongst other things, use in wiping off faecal material. The mitt includes a pad of cotton batting adhered to a thin plastics envelope so as to be positioned over the finger tips when the mitt is in use. A section of the plastics envelope covers the backs of the fingers. This product is intended and configured for use by care givers and is not suitable for mainstream perineal cleaning or drying for a number of reasons. Firstly, the fixed relationship of the pad with respect to the mitt gives the user little or no opportunity to adjust the orientation of the pad with respect to the hand, in use, according to preference. Further, since the envelope is formed from polyethylene plastics sheeting, and the pad from bulky cotton, the device is not suitable for disposal, after use, through conventional disposal systems such as municipal sewerage systems or septic tanks.
European Patent Specification 0 032 793 describes a further form of cleansing article intended and configured for faecal cleaning by care givers. The article described in the patent comprises a high loft, bulky fibrous mat impregnated with an oleaginous cleansing agent. Because of its bulk, this article is clearly not intended to be, or capable of being, worked by normal finger pressure into intimate contact with body crevices. Further, the bulk has clearly been built into the product to enhance the feeling of security to the user but, as a result, the device includes a good deal of material which is superfluous to the cleaning function. Finally, the bulk of the material used, and the high content of synthetic fibres, makes the device unsuitable for disposal through conventional sewerage disposal systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,743 describes a toilet paper web provided with longitudinal folds so as to provide a longitudinally extending central section which is thicker than the side edges and thus provides a greater strength in the centre of the sheet than conventional tissue. The web is, however, of uniform section in a longitudinal direction, is homogeneous in material composition, and thus still involves wastage of material while not enhancing hand protection, or consumer confidence, through greater area coverage of the hand.
UK Patent application 2,257,036 describes what is referred to as xe2x80x9csanitary dabsxe2x80x9d for use by females after urination. While no adequate description is provided, it would appear this application proposes nothing more than a conventional lotion-impregnated wipe.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method of, and/or means for personal cleaning and/or drying following defection or urination, or during menstruation, which address the needs and concerns of consumers whilst, at the same time, going at least some way in addressing the shortcomings of the prior art practices and devices described above; or which will at least provide a useful choice.
Accordingly, in a first aspect, the invention provides a method of personal cleaning and/or drying after defecation, urination, or cleaning during menstruation, said method including the steps of:
(i) taking a cleaning device not requiring configuration before use, said cleaning device being of a size able to overlie the fingers of the user and having a visually distinct area which is greater than the remainder of the device in respect of at least one of the following:
absorbency
tensile strength
thickness
strike through;
(ii) placing said device on the hand so as to overlie the fingers when positioned in edge to edge contact;
(iii) bringing said device, positioned on the hand, into contact with that part of the body from which faeces, urine and/or menses is to be removed;
(iv) displacing said device with respect to the body whilst maintaining contact with the body; and
(v) disposing of the used device through a conventional sewerage disposal system.
Preferably said device is brought into contact with the body in a manner such that the area of greatest absorbency of said device is positioned to contact the area of greatest concentration of faeces, urine or menses.
Preferably said device is held on the hand by anchoring an edge part of the device between the thumb and another part of the hand.
In a second aspect the invention provides a method of improving the efficiency of personal cleaning and/or drying after defecation or urination, or cleaning during menstruation, when compared with methods involving the use of tissue drawn from a roll, said method including:
(i) taking a cleaning device not requiring configuration prior to use, being sized to overlie at least the finger area of a user, and having at least one visually distinct area thereon which is greater than the remainder of the device in respect of at least one of the following:
absorbency
tensile strength
thickness
strike through;
(ii) applying said device to the area to be cleaned so that said at least one visually distinct area is brought into contact with urine, faeces or menses to be cleaned from the body; and
(iii) after use, disposing of said device through a conventional sewerage system.
Preferably said method further includes positioning said device so that said at least one visible area is positioned over the tips of at least two adjacent fingers.
In a third aspect the invention provides a method of providing for cleaning and/or drying after defecation or urination, or cleaning during menstruation, said method including providing a protective element to protect the user""s hand against contact with urine, faeces and/or menses; and providing in unit with said protective element, and in a configuration ready for use, retention means to retain said urine, faeces and/or menses, said retention means having greater properties than said protective element in respect of at least one of the following:
absorbency
tensile strength
thickness
strike through
In a fourth aspect, the invention provides a unitary device for cleaning and/or drying after defecation or urination, or cleaning during menstruation, said device including:
(i) a first zone of an area sufficient in size to overlie the fingers of an intended user;
(ii) a second zone at least partly within said first zone, said second zone being sized and arranged in relation to said first zone so as to be positionable to overlie the tips of at least two fingers whilst said first zone overlies all fingers, said second zone having a higher quantitative measure than said first zone in respect of at least one of the following:
absorbency
tensile strength
thickness
strike-through.
Preferably said second zone has higher measures than said first zone in respect of at least two of the parameters identified in the preceding paragraph.
Preferably said second zone has higher measures than said first zone in respect of three or more of the parameters identified in the penultimate paragraph.
Preferably said device is comprised of materials disposable through conventional sewerage disposal systems.
Preferably said device is configured and sized for gripping by the application of thumb pressure when said second zone is positioned to overlie the tips of at least two fingers. More preferably, said first zone is sized and configured to provide a gripping location.
Preferably said first zone is sized to overlie not only the fingers but also to overlie at least part of the user""s palm.
Preferably said second zone is visually distinct from said first zone.
Preferably said second zone is sized to overlie the tips of all fingers when said fingers are positioned in edge to edge contact with one another.
Preferably said second zone has a different material composition from said first zone.
Preferably said first zone is comprised of at least two 1 layers of sheet material combined in a production process into a unitary device.
Preferably said second zone is defined by inserting absorbent filling means between the layers defining said first zone.
Preferably said filling means includes wood-based pulp. Alternatively, or in addition, said filling means may comprise at least one extra web of absorbent material.
Preferably said second zone includes absorbency enhancing agents to enhance the absorbency thereof.
Preferably said absorbency boosting agents are included within said filling means. Said absorbency boosting agents may be dispersed throughout said filling means or may be applied in discreet patches or areas within said filling means.
Preferably devices according to the invention are constructed and arranged to drape over the finger tips when supported horizontally, in the position of user, on a hand.
Particular embodiments of personal use devices according to the invention may further include moistening agents. Said moistening agents may be in the form of liquid cleansing agents. Alternatively, or in addition, said moistening agents may comprise or include perfume. Still further, embodiments of device according to the invention may be used to deliver or apply pharmaceutically active compounds to, or adjacent to, the perineal area.
Preferably said first zone is formed from substantially bio-degradable materials selected from the range of hydro-entangled webs, air-laid tissue, conventional tissue and through-dry tissue, all such materials being of a composition capable of disposal through conventional sewerage disposal systems.
Preferably said first zone has a liquid absorbency falling within the range 250 to 400 Total Water Absorbency (TWA) grams per square meter.
Preferably said second zone has an absorbency falling in the range 1000 to 2500 TWA grams per square meter.
Preferably said first zone is formed from material or materials having different machine direction and cross-machine direction tensile strength characteristics, said first zone having a tensile failure loading in the machine direction (MDT) falling in the range 300 to 1500 gms. The same zone preferably has a tensile failure loading (dry) in the cross machine direction (CDT) of 150 to 1000 gms, both failure loadings being determined by PIRA standard paper testing techniques.
Preferably said second zone has a direction of maximum tensile strength, the tensile failure loading in that direction falling in the range 300 to 1500 gms. Typically the tensile failure loading (dry) in an orthogonal direction falls in the range 150 to 1000 gms, both failure loadings being determined by PIRA standard paper testing techniques.
Preferably said device is constructed so that the cross machine direction of the material defining at least part of said second zone is aligned with the machine direction of the material defining said first zone.
In a fifth aspect the invention provides a device for cleaning and/or drying after defecation or urination, or cleaning during menstruation, said device including a protective element sized and configured to provide protection to a users hand against contact with faeces, urine and/or menses; and retention means in unit with said protective element, said retention means having greater properties than said protective element in respect of at least one of the following:
absorbency
tensile strength
thickness
strike through.
In a sixth aspect the invention provides a unitary device for cleaning and/or drying after defecation or urination, or cleaning during menstruation, said device being sized to overlie and contact the hand of a user and including therein, Absorbency means to attract and retain urine, faeces and /or menses.
Preferably said device is constructed and arranged to conform, at least partially to the contours of the user""s hand. Preferably said device is further constructed and arranged to fold about at least part of the user""s hand.
Preferably said device includes a combination of different materials having different rates of absorbency.
Many variations in which the present invention may be performed will present themselves to those skilled in the art. The description which follows is intended as an illustration only of how the invention may be performed and the absence of detail or description of particular alternatives should not be interpreted as excluding such alternatives. Wherever possible, a description of particular elements should be interpreted as including mechanical equivalents thereof whether existing now or in the future. The scope of the invention should be determined solely by the appended claims.